1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to service provision in electronic networks and, more particularly to customizing behaviors and interfaces in service invocations via electronic networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid growth of both the Internet and wide-area wireless networks has created a huge opportunity for offering new innovative data services to an unprecedented number of end-users. Mobile clients as access devices have both limitations and advantages compared to standard desk-top PCs with a browser. Therefore, special functionality is needed on the server-side to take advantage of the strengths of mobile clients on the one hand, and to overcome the limitations of these low-end access devices on the other hand and provide the new services.
A common problem facing electronic network users is the lack of universal access to services. The reason for this problem varies, generally according to the incompatibility of a user's device and a service's network. Another common problem faced by electronic network service providers is the lack of the ability to combine and modify services from the same provider or from plurality of providers. Also, there is an inability today to provide general and secure information about the personalization of users, and the customization of the implementation platform both on the terminal and server sides. Furthermore, the new systems like WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) need new phones for reaching the services. Therefore, there is a need to provide the user with a mobile terminal to access different kinds of services with and different standards.